


Feels Like Home

by merae2888



Series: Better Together [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Future Fic, Love, treehouse sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merae2888/pseuds/merae2888
Summary: “You did exactly what I wanted you to do, Bellamy. You survived. And then you came back to me.” She nudges his shoulder. “Granted, you were incredibly late, but-”“It can’t be this simple.” He wipes at his face with his sleeve, sniffling into the rough fabric. She’d yell at him if he didn’t look so miserable. She should have known his penchant for guilt was the reason he’d been so distant with her. Idiot. As if he’d ever been anything less than exactly what she wanted.“It is. It’s that simple.”





	Feels Like Home

“I’m going to check the traps,” Clarke says, breaking the silence around the campfire. She gets a few looks, one from Madi, at whom she smiles. “You don’t have to come.”

Madi nods and returns to fiddling with whatever component Raven had given her to mess with.

Raven glances up at Clarke, that familiar spark of knowing in her eyes, and Raven inclines her head toward Madi, a silent promise that she’ll keep an eye on her.

“I could use some backup.” Clarke steels herself before turning to Bellamy. “Come with me?”

It sounds more like a question than she’d hoped. She doesn’t want him to just say no, but he looks up at her for a second and she smiles slightly and then he’s standing, holstering his gun and valiantly ignoring the suggestive looks that Monty and Murphy throw his way.

Traipsing through the forest together feels so familiar that Clarke can almost ignore the tension that’s been between them since he landed back on Earth a week ago.

Neither of them says anything but when Clarke walks past the first trap without slowing a step, Bellamy finally speaks up. “You’re not going to check that?”

“I will. I just want to show you something first.”

“Clarke,” he sighs. He sounds older, even though he never really sounded young. “It’s late.”

“Come on, you old man. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

He huffs and the familiar sound makes her smile. “I’ve had enough adventure to last a lifetime.”

“This will be a good one.” She glances back at him. The sun’s setting, a golden glow cast over the planet and he looks warm and cozy in the fading light. “Promise.”

She keeps going, knowing he’ll follow and it isn’t long before she’s in her favorite spot on Earth. Bellamy stops beside her and looks around, breathing out an awed sigh at the sight before him.

The lake is still, the glow from the setting sun reflecting off the surface, broken only by the shadow of the enormous tree on the shoreline. The rope ladder hanging from one of the lowest branches so they can climb up onto the platform built around the trunk of the tree.

Bellamy squints at it. “What is that?”

“That’s our house. Well, it will be. I was hoping you’d help me finish it.”

His narrows his eyes and he takes a deep breath. “Yours and Madi’s?”

“Madi prefers the rover. This is our house.”

There’s a long, weighted pause before Bellamy’s able to breathe again. “Clarke,” he says, awe and guilt coloring his voice.

“Let’s go up. You’ve got to see the view.” Clarke starts climbing up the ladder, giving him a second to gather himself. It’s a bit much, the implication of it, but she’s been dying to show him this since he landed.

She sits at the edge of the platform, letting her legs swing over the side. Bellamy’s there a moment later, his shoulder brushing hers when he sits down next to her. 

The view really is gorgeous, it takes Clarke’s breath away every time, but now she watches Bellamy as his eyes sweep over the landscape of a new world.

“Are you sure this thing will hold both of us?”

She laughs and sends an elbow into his side. “Shut up. It’s amazing.”

“It kind of is, yea.” He swallows and ducks his head. “Clarke, we can’t just do this.”

Clarke lays her hand over both of his where they’re clenched together in his lap. “Yes, we can.”

He shakes his head with a huff even as he lets her tangle their fingers together. “I left you.”

“I’ve left you before.”

“It’s not the same,” he assures her.

“You did exactly what I wanted you to do, Bellamy. You survived. And then you came back to me.” She nudges his shoulder. “Granted, you were incredibly late, but-”

“It can’t be this simple.” He wipes at his face with his sleeve, sniffling into the rough fabric. She’d yell at him if he didn’t look so miserable. She should have known his penchant for guilt was the reason he’d been so distant with her. Idiot. As if he’d ever been anything less than exactly what she wanted.

“It is. It’s that simple.”

The sun’s last rays are disappearing behind the horizon, taking the last of the day’s warmth with them.

Clarke leans into his side and after a moment of hesitation, he wraps his arm around her. She breathes deep and slips her arm across his stomach, turning until she’s almost in his lap.

“I missed you everyday for six years, Bellamy. I’m done missing you.”

“I missed you, too.” His voice has gone rough as his fingers dig into the sleeve of her jacket. “So what now?”

Clarke leans away so she can look at him. His arm tightens around her when she presses her palm to his cheek, her blue eyes sparkling and steady on him. “Whatever the hell you want.”

Her voice breaks over the last few words and it’s enough to make things awkward. The flush on her cheeks almost gets her to look away but Bellamy’s taking her in, watching her, his eyes warm and dark. Clarke remembers every expression he has and knows that he’s just taking a second to process what’s happening.

There’s a tiny part of her that’s prepared to be destroyed, prepared for him to tell her that she’s not what he wants, but a second later, her heart lifts as his smile curls up soft and sweet. He leans forward, pressing his forehead against hers, making their noses brush.

“Whatever I want, huh?” He presses a gentle kiss right below her eye and Clarke tries not to shiver all over. “What happened to my bossy Princess?”

“I’m still here.” Her fingers tremble as she traces the collar of his shirt. “It’s just been awhile since I’ve done this.” 

“It’s been awhile for me too,” Bellamy whispers, his breath warm on her skin. 

“Really?”

He shrugs. “About four years.”

“Why?”

Bellamy chuckles as he pulls her into his lap and she slips her arms around his neck as their gazes connect. “You know why.” 

Clarke inhales, something akin to relief flooding through her, and collapses forward, lets him take all her weight and worry, lets herself melt against him and finally feel at peace as he embraces her, his hand pulling through her hair gently, the other sweeping down to stroke her lower back.

The moment is unending and perfect, existing just for them. The moon’s bright now, enough for them to see each other, the lake’s water lapping on the shore and the rustle of trees make the perfect soundtrack. Finally, the Earth’s working with them.

Bellamy kisses her hair, her neck and she knows he’d just hold her forever if she wanted him to. That gut knowledge, that he loves her just like this, just as much as she loves him, is what sets her moving, just a slow grind of her hips into his. They’ll always have this, now she wants more. She wants all of him.

Clarke sucks at his neck, making him groan and his hands get frantic and hot on her, pulling at her shirt and digging into her flesh. She drags her hands through his hair as she kisses him and he thrusts his tongue into her mouth. It’s kind of a sloppy mess, all desperation and no finesse, and it gets them both grinning after a minute.

“A little anxious?” he asks, smirking up at her.

“Like you’re not?”

Bellamy’s answering smirk is positively feral and he surges up, pushing his hard cock into her aching center as he flips them over. She squeals, sounding younger and more carefree than he’s ever heard her. He catches her head in his palm before she can fall back on the hard wood floor and uses the advantage to tilt her head back, exposing the long line of her pale throat to him. He sucks roughly at Clarke’s soft skin, getting his teeth on her, spurred on by her whining and the way her fingers grapple at his back.

It’s almost frightening, the feeling that overtakes him. He’s so attuned to Clarke right now, she owns him and he exists for her, for them, and when he looks in her eyes, and finds that unshakeable trust and longing staring back at him, he knows it’s the same for her. He lifts up just far enough to pull his shirt off and Clarke does the same and takes off her bra while she’s free.

She lays back, bare and vulnerable, pink staining her cheeks and her heart racing. He feels her pulse pounding steadily beneath his fingers and thrills at the shudder she gives when he cups her breast. He presses wet, open-mouthed kisses down her chest and pulls her free nipple into his mouth.

Clarke bucks against him and he grinds down, the friction so good they cry out together. He doesn’t hear his belt coming undone, he’s kind of distracted by her perfect tits, and the slide of his button goes unnoticed. But the warmth of her fingers wrapping around his hard cock gets his attention.

“Fuck.”

She strokes him clumsily because of the angle and his pants in the way but it’s so good, if only because it’s her. He gets her pants open, and there’s a lot of giggling from both of them as they wriggle out of their remaining clothes and he feels like the horny, lovesick teenager he never got to be.

Her first orgasm comes on his tongue, while she’s pulling on his hair, arching off the floor and whimpering. His fingers will leave bruises from how hard he’s gripping her thighs. The next one comes when he’s so deep inside her he’s forgotten everything but the hot clutch of her body. She kisses him filthily, sucking on his tongue, begging him to come with her. Bellamy shudders above her, his own orgasm exploding up his spine, making his vision go white and his arms shake. 

Clarke’s petting his hair when he can function again. The night air’s cooled and Clarke shivers when Bellamy rolls off of her to look for their clothes. Clarke pulls a blanket from her pack, surprising him again.

“You couldn’t have gotten that out before we fucked on the hard floor.”

Clarke shrugs as she spreads it out. Then she grabs another blanket. “I wasn’t thinking about it. I was excited.”

“You planned this.”

“Of course I did. I didn’t build this house for nothing.”

“This is the worst house I’ve ever seen,” he says, settling back on the blanket and dragging her on top of him. He reaches for the other blanket and wraps his fingers around some threadbare fabric. It feels familiar and when he focuses his eyes no the fabric and lets them adjust to the full dark night he can see it’s a shirt. A blue shirt.

He clears his throat and holds it out to her. “Is this my shirt?”

Clarke takes it from his and holds it to her face for a second. “Mmm, yeah,” she says, half-asleep and dreamily. She curls her hand into the worn fabric and holds it close, tucking it under her neck. “It was in the lab. I cried when I found it.”

“You cried?”

She shrugs a little. “It was the only thing I had left of you.”

“Damnit Clarke,” he mutters. “You’re killing me.”

She leans up for a kiss, grinning when Bellamy deepens it, making it extra good and thorough. “I wear it to sleep.”

“Fuck. Put it on.”

“You want me to put clothes on?”

“Yes,” Bellamy groans. “Please, please put on my shirt.”

“Weirdo.”

As she slips the shirt over her head, Bellamy runs his hands over her back, making her shudder with the way his rough fingers scrape against her skin. She turns to him and gestures at herself.

“Well? How do I look?”

It does nothing for her, swallows up her generous curves, but it’s soft and cozy and her favorite thing in the world.   
His gaze is heavy on her, soaking her in, and he breathes out a long protracted sigh. “It looks good on you.”

“Well, I’m glad you think so, because you’re not getting it back.”

Bellamy smiles, pure affection. “It’s only fair. You bought me a house, I gave you a shirt.”

“Exactly.” Clarke lies down on top of him, kissing him again, because she can. Because she never has to stop. His arms come around her and he strokes her back as she gets comfortable. “The house needs some work though.”

“It needs walls.”

“Agreed.”

“And a room for Madi.”

Clarke presses her smile into his chest. “That’d be good.”

“Get some rest,” he says into her hair. “We’ve got a lot of work to do tomorrow.”

“Good night, Bellamy.”

“Good night, Clarke.”

It might not be perfect, but now that she is falling asleep in his arms, this place finally feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments almost as much as Clarke loves Bellamy.


End file.
